All About That Bass
"All About That Bass" von Meghan Trainor ist auf Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited 2017. Tänzerin 'Klassisch' Die Tänzerin trägt 50er Klamotten. Ein hellblaues Bustier, pinke enge Hosen mit einem schwarzen Gürtel, orange Heels und red/orange Haare. Ihr Outfit ändert sich im Refrain; Ein pink oranges Bustier, grüne enge Jeans, fuchsia Heels und blau/lila Haare. 'Blume & Biene Version' T1 T1 trägt ein Bienenkostüm mit einer großen, schwarzen Brille, pinke Antenne, eine pink gepunktete Fliege, gestreifte Strumpfhosen und pinke Schuhe. T2 T2 trägt ein Blumenkostüm. Die Blüten sind rot/gelb und der Stiel grün. Sie wächst aus einem Blumentopf. Kulisse Klassisch Die Kulisse ist ein farbiger Hintergrund mit farbigen Streifen, die Gitarren-saiten darstellen. Zwischendurch erscheinen einfarbige Background-Tänzerinnen. Manchmal sind diese auch in Kreise dargestellt. 'Blume & Biene Version' Die Kulisse ist eine sonniger Hintergrund. Die Tänzer stehen auf einem pinken Pilz. Gold Moves Klassisch Beide Goldmoves sind die gleichen. Alle: Kreuze deine Arme um deine Hüfte und schmeiß sie in die Höhe. All About that Bass GM.png|Both Gold Moves Bloggif 55e1ce0da8d4a.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Blume & Biene Version Beide Goldmoves sind die gleichen. Alle: T1, klatsche deine Hüfte mit der rechten Hand. T2, stütze deine Hände ins Gesicht Booty.jpeg|Both Gold Moves AATB Garden GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup All About That Bass ''hat einen Mashup mit dem Thema '''Divas'. Tänzer (Keine Wiederholungen) * Drop the Mambo (JD2016) * Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * Super Bass (JD4) * Applause (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) * So Glamorous (JD4) * Oh No! (JD4) * Hit The Lights (JD4) Auftreten in Mashups All About That Bass ist in folgenden Mashups: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) Trivia *Dies ist der erste Song von Meghan Trainor in der Serie. Es folgt [[Better When I’m Dancin'|''Better When I’m Dancin']]. *Dies ist das zweite Lied, um eine Community Remix ohne Liste von Namen nach ''Sexy And I Know It. Es folgt The Choice Is Yours und I Gotta Feeling. *Die Radio-Disney-Version des Songs wird im Spiel verwendet. Durch "booty" und seine anderen Variationen, die oft zensiert werden, ersetzt diese Version viele Zeilen. Die Radio Disney Version ersetzt "I can shake it shake it" mit "I'mma make it make it"; "I've got that boom boom that all the boys chase" mit "I got them smooth moves they say I look great"; "I've got all the right junk in all the right places" mit "I'll be that star on all them big stages"; "s**t" mit "it"; "booty" mit "beauty"; "a little more booty to hold at night" mit "the girls for the beauty they hold inside"; "skinny b***hes" mit "haters" und "No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat" mit "Just so you know I'm gonna be tweetin' that". *Die Hintergrundtänzer in der klassischen Routine ähneln sowohl Bebe als auch Maps. *''All About That Bass'' und Want To Want Me sind die einzigen Lieder, die bei E3 enthüllt wurden, um kein Interview mit dem Just Dance Team zu sehen. *T1 aus der Alternate-Routine kann Lip-Synchronisierung der Texte an einigen Punkten gesehen werden. *Die Routine verwendet einige der Züge aus dem Musikvideo. *Der Handschuh glüht manchmal aus und ist violett-orange oder orange-violett. *Es gibt eine Störung, wo manchmal das Haar in die Haut des Tänzers verschwindet. **Es kann sogar durch sie hindurchgehen und an einem anderen Ort kommen, wie das Gesicht oder die Brust. **In der Tat, ein Teil des Trainer Mund wird lila an einem bestimmten Punkt. *Die #June15 Teaser liest "Shake it, shake it, like you're supposed to do", während die In-Game-Texte sind "Make it, make it, like I'm supposed to do". * Der Tänzer und die Backup-Tänzer ähneln ein paar Mädchen im All About That Bass-Musikvideo. *Der Hintergrund nimmt Inspiration aus dem Musikvideo des Liedes. *Der Tänzer wurde durch eine Silhouette auf Facebook gehänselt. *Die endgültigen Piktogramme haben ein anderes Farbschema als die Vorschau. *Der Platz des Liedes war in der E3-Demo etwas anders; Der Hintergrund war der gleiche wie die endgültige Version, aber es war grün und der Trainer wurde mehr herausgezoomt. *Dieser Trainer erscheint in der Ikone der Dance Party, zusammen mit einigen anderen Tänzern aus dem Spiel. *In den Texten, I'mma (in I'mma make it make it, like I'm supposed to do) ist falsch geschrieben als ima, Tell all them haters that erscheint als Tell them haters that (ohne all), und You know like this bass ist nicht in den Texten. *Der klassische Trainer erscheint als Silhouette im Hintergrund von Wherever I Go. *Auf der Wii-Version von Just Dance 2016, manchmal wird das Spiel glitch und wird das Lied Audio wiederholen das Wort because ständig, wenn die klassische Routine gespielt wird. Diese Störung verschwindet nach Ablauf der Routine. Gallery All About That Bass.jpg |All About That Bass 11391345 646566808812106 3694655621611804284 n.jpg|Teaser Bild All About That Bass 209079.jpg|YouTube Thumbnail 18221427564_9980782692_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656268378_c8c8d1bdee_o.jpg|Beta Gameplay (Verschiedene Piktogrammfarben) 18657851119_124b3a285e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846723861_5499f7669d_o.jpg|Beta Gameplay 2 (Beta Piktogramm) JD2016_PREVIEW_ALL_ABOUT_THAT_BASS_208100.gif images (39).jpg|Gameplay 3 JD2016menu.png|All About That Bass auf der Speisekarte Gregrergfeg.png|Hinter den Kulissen Rgrgr.png|Vergleich der Tänzerin im Spiel und im wirklichen Leben JD16_Ren_CoachAllAboutThatBass_E3_150615_4PM_PT_1434355341.png|Der Tänzer imageM.jpg|All About That Bass (Showtime) nogui.jpg|No GUI 270.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Avatar AllAboutThatBassBeeAvatarExtraction.png|Blume & Biene Version Avatar (P2) Pictosaboutthatbass.png|Piktogramme oie_ob2wEao2OVjz.png|Beta Piktogramm Aboutthatbass_cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Einband aboutthatbass_cover@2x.jpg|Beta Einband aatbalt.jpg|Blume & Biene Version AATB Menu.gif|Beim Warten auf die Spielerauswahl AATB Garden Menu.gif|Blume & Biene Version auf der Speisekarte Videos Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass Just Dance 2016 - All About That Bass All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass Showtime All About That Bass (Comunity Remix) - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass (Party Master) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - All About That Bass 5* Just Dance Now - All About That Bass Community Remix All About That Bass - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Superstar PC Gameplay References Site Navigation en:All About That Bass es:All About That Bass fr:All About That Bass it:All About That Bass pl:All About That Bass pt:All About That Bass pt-br:All About That Bass tl:All About That Bass Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Showtime Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Party Master Modus Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Lieder von Meghan Trainor Kategorie:Saubere Versionen Kategorie:Aurélie Sériné Kategorie:Céline Baron Kategorie:Shirley Domoison Kategorie:Gaurav Kadam Kategorie:Shweta Shetty